regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
2-Neal
This is transcribed from this document. This wiki page will try to stay up to date as the original is updated. This Document covers the current rule changes from the 2 Edition Player's Handbook that are used in Neal Pass Erickson's campaigns. These changes have been given the nickname 2.Neal. Chapter 1: Ability Scores Strength Bonus to damage from strength cannot exceed the weight of the weapon that is being wielded. Example: A bonus to dagger damage maxes out at +1. New stat: Perception Perception takes surprise adjust from Dexterity and illusion immunity from Intelligence. Chapter 2: Player Character Races Handedness When a character is created, they may roll a d10 for handedness. On a 10, the character is ambidextrous. See Ambidexterity in Chapter 9 for more details. Aging Effects Rather than age affecting specific physical or mental stats, the player may choose where place their bonuses and penalties. *1st level of aging: Players take a total penalty of 2 to their physical stats, and gain a bonus of 1 to their mental stats. *2nd level of aging: Players take 5 more penalties to physical stats, and gain another 1 bonus to mental. *3rd level of aging: Players take another 3 penalties to physical stats, and gain another bonus of 2 to mental stats. :For example, at 45 years of age, a player might decide their human rogue takes a penalty of 2 to their con. All that living on rations and mucking around in swamps has taken a toll on his health. He's got ulcers and internal scarring from pneumonia has left him short of breath. Or the player might decide that he takes a -1 to dex and str. He's not as spry as he used to be, his hands are beginning to tremble a little, and it's got him scared that he's losing his edge. He's certainly not going to tell anyone about it, but his mortality is looming. Chapter 3: Player Character Classes Warriors Exceptional strength follows the same chance, but now refers to Strength scores of 19-23. 1d100: 1-50 -> 19; 51-75 -> 20; 76-90 -> 21; 91-99 -> 22; 100 -> 22 Ranger Rangers are automatically ambidextrous. See Ambidexterity in Chapter 9 for more details. Wizard Rolls d6 instead of d4 for HP See the wizard rebuild Rogue General Rolls d8 instead of d6 for HP To Hit bonuses of ⅔ per level (same a clerics) See the Thief Rebuild 2e Chapter 4: Alignment No changes. Chapter 5: Proficiencies Proficiencies See new Non-Weapon Proficiencies and their Descriptions. Each extra slots spent on a proficiency adds +3 to that skill, instead of +1. Proficiency Checks To make a proficiency check, one rolls a d20 and adds the related skill. A 21 is needed for success. Opposed rolls are won by the highest roll (as long as one is a success). Weapon Proficiencies Crossbow does not require a proficiency slot to use. Bows require 2 proficiency slots to use. Penalties to hit are not reduced with only 1 slot. Ambidexterity can be purchased for 1 slot by warriors or rogues. This is the exact same rule from Player’s Option: Combat & Tactics. Chapter 6: Money and Equipment Money Copper is the default currency that values are expressed in. Platinum is worth 200 copper. Mithril is worth 2,000 copper. Armor Class AC starts at 10 and increments up rather than down. Armor still gives the same bonus, but it is now added rather than subtracted. Equipment See new gear lists, including weapons and armor which have been significantly changed Getting Into and Out of Armor Out of combat, single piece armors (chainmail, leather, studded leather, robes, etc.) require a single round to put on, with or without help. Chapter 7: Magic Learning Spells Wizards learning spells take d2 days per spell level to learn their spells. The Ld2 is rolled in secret by the DM, who also rolls the chance of success in secret. If the spell is learned, the player is informed after Ld2 days. If the spell is failed, the player is informed of their failure after a max roll of Ld2. Spell Level Replacement You may memorize lower level spells with higher level spell slots. There is no bonus to these spells. For example, instead of memorizing a 9th level spell, you may memorize any spell of 1st-8th level. Spell Memorization To memorize spells a caster must be “well rested”. Casting a spell ends this rested period, with a grace period for the first hour. In the first hour of waking from restful sleep, a caster may still memorize spells even if they have already cast a spell. After this 1 hour period has ended, no further spells may be memorized. :Example: A wizard with 2 empty 1st level spell slots wakes up, spends 20 minutes memorizing their spells, casts one of them, and then re-memorizes it. This process takes 31 minutes (3 spell learnings @ 10 minutes each, and 1 spell cast at @ 1 minute each). :Example 2: A wizard with an empty 3rd level spell slot wakes up, spends 30 minutes memorizing a spell, casts it, and then re-memorizes it. This process takes 61 minutes, so the 2nd memorization fails and the wizard now has an empty 3rd level spell slot. Spell Switching A spell may be replaced with a different spell by spending 150% of the memorization time. That is to say, a cleric with a 2nd level spell slot may change the spell in that slot if they spend 30 minutes in prayer. (20 x 1.5 = 30). Mana System (Optional) As a replacement for the spell slot system, there is also a Mana System that fully replaces all the spell slot rules. With this system, spell casters start with MP equal to their willpower score, and gain 1dWillpower 1dW up each level they again. Spells do not need to be memorized ahead of time, and may be cast from the list of spells they know for the listed MP cost. Mana is regained only after a good night’s sleep. The amount of mana gained is dependent upon the quality of rest the wizard had that night. A wizard who spends their day resting or studying gain back even more mana. Sleep Sleep is very important for spell casters. Anything less than a good sleep is worthless when it comes to recovering spent mana. Good sleep is warm, dry, and uninterrupted by situational or environmental factors. Quality sleep is being totally relaxed and comfortable (e.g. feather bed at an inn in town, or in your own house) on top of the requirements for good sleep. If a wizard has a full night of good sleep, they may gain 1dWmp back, although they can never go over their maximum. If a wizard gets a full night of quality sleep, they make the same roll at advantage (roll twice and take the higher result). Resting Defined as minimal physical activity, and light mental activity.The spirit of light rest is a situation in which the caster is not exerting themselves or being under stress. Examples include: Socializing at a tavern, riding (not driving) in a carriage or cart along a road, taking a slow day at the beach, and napping around the house. A day of rest grants a wizard an additional 1dW mp back on that night’s sleep. Studying Refers to the wizard separating themselves from the world and focusing on their craft. At a minimum, the mage must have access to their spellbook a place of peace and quiet. They must have their guard completely down in order to relax the body and focus the mind. This state is easily interrupted by good intentioned traveling companions who may wish to just ask a quick question about golem creation. A day of rest grants a wizard an additional 1dW mp back, at advantage, on that night’s sleep. Studying supersedes rest, and interrupted study is reduced to rest. :Brutana the evocationist has spent the day fighting goblins, and is settling down for a nice long sleep out in the woods. Her party decides to let her rest and covers her watch for her. In the morning she will roll her willpower for her good sleep, but recover no mana for the day before because she wasn’t resting or studying at all. If Brutana had to cover a watch or it had begun to rain and she had no tent, she would have recovered no mana. :The next day her party heads into town where they regale the folks with tales of their victory before going to sleep in soft feather beds. Upon waking, Brutana rolls her willpower at advantage for her quality night of sleep. :As the party goes about their business in town the day after, Brutana orders some food and drink, takes it to her room and tells the innkeeper not to disturb her. She spends the whole day pouring over her spell books reconciling her experiences of casting vs. her spellbook, and making notes in the margins. When her party returns that night, they all meet up in the common room of the inn and Brutana is regaled with the party’s experiences of the day. That night she sleeps deeply and well, and in the morning rolls her will power at advantage, twice. Headline text Spellbook Each spell requires a number of pages equal to its level plus 0-5 (1d6-1) additional pages A wizard’s spellbook is an ever growing collection of notes about the nature of magic, and the caster’s personal insights and discoveries. All mages start play with a simple spellbook and are assumed to be adding to it along their journey, filling it up after roughly 1 level. A particularly fast or slow paced campaign may wish to bend this rule. Each new level requires a new spellbook, which can begin to get burdensome rather quickly for the wizard on the go. Those that wish to devote the time and resources may create a traveling spellbook. A traveling spellbook is a condensed version (50 pages) of their accumulated knowledge, containing everything they have learned up until that point in organized chaos and shorthand. It is assumed that as a wizard advances in level, s/he becomes better at condensing information so a traveling spellbook should usually be the same size, regardless of caster level. If a wizard does not have access to their spellbook (either a traveling book of past levels and a book for the current level, or all the books), they cannot learn new spells nor gain MP from studying. Replacing lost spellbooks is an expensive and time consuming ordeal. In the best case situation, the wizard has all their spellbooks accessible somewhere and only lost a traveling spellbook, in which case the normal rules for creating it apply. Should a wizard lose all their books, they must be recreated, which takes a number of months equal to the cumulative sum of the wizard’s level. That is to say, at first level it takes 1 month, at 2nd it takes 3, at 3rd it takes 6 months, at 4th it takes 10, etc. If the wizard has access to partial notes, or other forms of the spells they know, this time can be reduced (proportionately to the recovered information). Chapter 8: Experience No changes. Chapter 9: Combat THAC0 THAC0 is removed. In its place, characters gain a bonus to hit (based on their THAC0 difference from 20). Ambidexterity Ambidexterity gives a character two primary hands. If dual wielding weapons, each hand is at a -2. High dexterity can offset these penalties as usual. Attack Roll To make an attack, roll a d20, add your bonus for level, specialization, and any other combat modifiers. Compare this result to the target AC. If the modified roll equals or exceeds the target AC, a hit is scored. Natural 20 is always a hit, and natural 1 is always a miss. Critical Hits and Critical Misses A critical hit is scored on a natural 18 or greater where the modified attack roll exceeds the target AC by 5 or more; or, when a natural 17 or less is rolled and the modified attack roll exceeds the target AC by 10 or more. Critical hits have three levels: Crit, double crit, and triple crit. For every 5 points above the AC of the target, a critical hit is scored as long as the attack roll was a natural 18 or greater. A critical hit can still be scored on a natural roll of 17 or less if the target AC is cleared by 10 or more. Level Drain Players get a Save vs. Spell to avoid the level drain. Unarmed Attack against Armed Opponents An unarmed opponent making an attack against an armed opponent creates an opportunity attack at +4 to hit (not damage). A touch attack does not provoke such an opportunity attack - the (spellcaster usually) attacker doesn’t need to commit to the attack in the same way as throwing a punch. Furthermore, touch attacks only take into account dex, shield, and magical bonuses to AC, therefore ignoring armor. Saving Throws :is a test system and might not stick around When people target one another with spells, a roll is made to determine how effective the spell is. Any spell that calls for a saving throw on the part of the target should use this new test system. Both sides roll a d20 and add their relevant attribute and twice their level. For the caster, that is going to be Intelligence, for the defender that’s usually going to be Willpower. If the defender ties or beats the caster, the spell effect does not take place. A natural 1 or natural 20 on the part of the defender (only) is a failure or success, respectively, regardless of the adjusted rolls. Additionally, spell durations that give saving throws are removed and replaced with the following mechanic: The amount the defender fails by in their save is the duration of the spell. :Example: A 3rd level wizard with an intelligence of 15 is casting Hold Person on a 0th level peasant with a Willpower of 10. The wizard rolls d20+21 (15+3x2) while the peasant rolls d20+10. If the wizard were to roll a 7+21=28 and the peasant were to roll a 13+10=23, the peasant would be affected by the holder person spell for 5 rounds (28-23). If a spell currently has a duration in turns, hours, or days, we keep the same mechanic but adjust the increment of the duration. That is to say, with similar rolls but a spell that has a duration in turns, it would last for 5 turns. If the defender fail their save but equals or beats the attacker’s roll, that is if they roll a natural 1 but still beat their opponent, the duration is 1 unit. Willpower is the default stat for the defender to use, but can be swapped out for another stat if it would be more appropriate. For example, a defender might use their Dex score if they are trying to dodge a fireball or burning hands spell. Chapter 10: Treasure No changes. Chapter 11: Encounters No changes. Chapter 12: NPCs No changes. Chapter 13: Vision and Light Infravision Infravision is qualified as low light vision. It requires some small amount of light (stars, candles, bioluminescent moss, etc.) to function. Infravision is useless in pitch black. Chapter 14: Time and Movement No changes. (Note: In some shows Neal has ruled standing up from prone is a half-move, not a full move action. But this isn't 100% implemented across all shows.) Appendix 3: Wizard Spells See spell list: http://regalgoblins.com/spells.php Category:2e Rules